


Noice. Smort.

by mirjegan



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, it looks like theyre gonna have sex, they dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirjegan/pseuds/mirjegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right at the end of 'The Cruise'. Jake realizes just how in love he is with Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noice. Smort.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally rewatched this episode just to match up the dialogue. This is also the fluffiest shit I have ever written but I needed it.

“Thank you for doing this. I love you.”

Jake was not prepared for this. He looked at his girlfriend for a brief second before his walls came up and his instincts took over.

“Noice. Smort.”

Amy grimaced slightly and he winced internally. She glanced down at her feet, and it was like she had taken out the foundation from under his wall. He had known her forever, he knew that she never looked away, never looked down, unless she was hurt or insecure. And goddamn if he would ever be the one to do that to her.

“I love you too.”

He didn’t realize how much he meant it until he said it. Amy looked back up at him with a real smile on her face. She moved a hand to his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him gently. Jake’s heart swelled as her lips left his and he got to see the look of pure happiness that lined her features.

He wanted to enjoy this moment. He wanted to memorize every detail of her face when she looked like that. He wanted her to tell him she loved him until she ran out of breath and he wanted to tell her he loved her for twice as long.

He had to get them out of here.

“Also, I think this is definitely a dance class for widows.”

“No, I don’t think so…” She glanced around, trying to ignore the obvious. A voice came over the loudspeaker.

“Now turn to your partner and tell them how your spouse died!”

She smiled ruefully and dropped her hands form his shoulders. “Yeah, we should get out of here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She took him by the hand and led him out of the ballroom. Her fingers were warm. Amy dropped his hand once they left the crowded main area of the boat.

Jake waited until they were in an empty hallway before he grabbed her hand again, turned her around to face him, took her face in both his hands and kissed her softly, deeply, hoping everything in his heart would translate in to that kiss.

Her hands twisted in to his shirt and she pulled him even closer towards to her. He broke their kiss long enough to whisper “I love you,” his lips brushing against hers as he said it, and then dove right back in. Amy’s fingers were toying with the buttons on his shirt, and he was dangerously close to lifting her up and pressing her in to the wall. He broke away again, hands still tightly on her hips.

“You have a room key, right?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you not?”

“Uhhh……….”

She laughed, gave him a quick peck, and then took him firmly by the hand again. It took them all of 30 seconds to reach their room, but it was 30 seconds of agony for Jake. He never wanted to let this woman go ever again.

Amy let herself in first. He followed her in to their small suite, and was in the process of shutting the door when she all but tackled him, slamming them both in to the door. She reached under his arm and he heard the lock mechanism turn. 

For all her energy in grabbing him, she was surprisingly gentle when she hooked her hands around his neck, forcing his to stoop slightly to be at her height.

“I love you,” she muttered, kissing one cheek. “I love you,” she repeated, moving to kiss the other cheek. Jake’s eyes fluttered closed, his arms securing themselves around her waist. Her hips pressed in to his and he sighed softly as her lips trailed down his jaw.

One of her hands slid slowly down his chest, and he had had enough. Hooking his arms under her legs, he lifted her up and turned them so that her back was on the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around her waist, and he bent his head to kiss her throat. Her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled gently. He professed his love before every kiss, and she giggled when he came back up to kiss her nose gently.

Slowly, never breaking eye contact with Amy, Jake carried her over to the bed. He tripped over a pair of shoes he had left on the floor, and almost ruined the entire moment, but Amy got her feet on the bed and held them both up.

She was unbuttoning his shirt quickly now, but he stopped her to pull her dress over her head, telling her he loved her as many times as he could before her mouth was back on his. She pushed his shirt of his shoulders and kicked her sandals off. Jake stooped over to take off his shoes, struggling with the laces due to his shaking fingers.

When he came back up, Amy had laid back on the bed, her hair loose and wavy around her. Her skin, so receptive to the sun, was darker than he had ever seen it. She smiled at him lazily and reached out for him the way a baby would reach out for a toy. She loved him. He loved her.

He crawled over her quietly and kissed her softly on the lips, once. He moved up her jaw and down her neck, gently, so gently she could barely feel it. He did this over and over, alternating sides, telling her he loved her over and over and over.

She was getting impatient. Her nails raked along his back and her hips pushed up against him. Jake didn’t change his pace. Finally, she growled at him.

“Peralta…..”

He looked up at her, and the fierce look in her eye, along with the use of his last name, took him somewhere far away. Suddenly, he was standing in front of her in the dead of night, ready to go undercover for the FBI. He was sitting next to Sophia at that bed and breakfast upstate, staring at her across the table. He was beside her at tactical village, explaining one of his numerous characters. He saw her at Captain Holt’s birthday party, talking to Terry about a case, twirling her hair as she read in the break room. He saw her with her giant glasses, he saw her the way she looked up at him from the breakfast table in the mornings, he saw her the way she looked on the very first time he had met her, sitting perfectly straight at the desk across from his.

He realized he had loved her for a long time. He had loved her for years. He loved her since before he even realized he liked her, and he would love her for as long as he could from this moment.

“Jake?”

Amy was starting to sit up. He had frozen, looking at her but not really seeing her. He shook his head and rolled off of her, lying on his back beside her.

“Jake, is everything alright?”

“I realized something.”

“What?” Amy was propped up on one arm, looking concernedly at him. He turned his head and smiled at her.

“I am so in love with you.”

“Didn’t we already-“

“No. I am so in love with you now. But I have been so in love with you for so long. Since before we got together. Probably since not long after I met you.”

This left her speechless. Jake laughed and reached out an arm to pull her in to his chest.

“I love your laugh. I love how fixated you get on things. I love how you always call me on my bullshit. I love how driven you are, and how you always have a plan. I love how unapologetic you are about the things you love. I love your hair. Amy Santiago, I love everything there is to love about you. And I have loved you for so long.”

He smoothed her hair back along her forehead as he said this, and reached down to kiss her. She whispered “I love you too,” before their lips met. She pulled back and laid her head on his chest.

“I have a deal for you,” she muttered sleepily, twenty minutes later. They hadn’t moved from their spot. Jake had spent the time tracing circles down her back, memorizing the exact placement of the bones in her spine.

“And what is that, my dear.”

“We can eat shrimp in bed today if we go wakeboarding tomorrow.”

“That is the best deal I have ever been given.”

Amy got up and put a robe on, calling room service for their dinner. They spent the night curled up in bed, feeding each other questionable shrimp. He got seafood sauce on her cheek and she laughed, and he ended up with shrimp tails in his hair that she had to spend 10 minutes picking out.

She fell asleep first, and Jake looked at her, the moonlight from the porthole shining on her hair. She sighed and burrowed in closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes, knowing he would wake up to the woman he loved most in the world.


End file.
